School Rumble Onigiri the Symbol of New Love?
by Dark-Infinities
Summary: Tenma and Karasuma finally get married and Harima tells Tenma how he feels after the wedding and a great weight is lifted off his chest, not wanting to lose Harima again Yakumo finally makes the now burdenless man listen to her own confession of love.
1. Chapter 1

**School Rumble - Onigiri the symbol of New Love?**  
Italics - thoughs and dreams

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Although the series wasn't bad I didn't like the last chapters of the series, so here's my interpretation of events continuing from the last chapter.**

**I don't own School Rumble or any of its characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To the chime of wedding bells, rice flew into the air and fell in a mess onto the ground at the feet of the newly wedded couple that were exiting the church, however at the end of the pathway stood one dark haired delinquent _'I've got to do this.'_ He balled his hands in fists and summoned up all the courage he could as he felt his heart began to beat faster and harder as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

All around him his former classmates looked at him in annoyance and frustration "What are you doing you fool?" Hanai called out to Harima admonishing him.

A raven-haired girl brought her hand under her chin worriedly "H…Harima"

He gritted his teeth and balled his fists until he started to draw blood from his palms "I have to do this otherwise I can't move on." Karasuma and Tenma stopped in the middle of the red carpet and waited for the young man in the sunglasses to move out of the way.

"What's the matter Harima?" Tenma asked in clueless tone, her pigtails flitting up and down on their own.

Mikoto turned to Akira "Should we stop him?"

Akira thought for a while then shook her head solemnly "No" she stated rather bluntly.

Mikoto's eyes widened in shock "Why the hell not?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"If he doesn't do this he'll keep hurting not only himself but those that care for him and have been waiting." Her voice was cool and calm as she pointed to Yakumo and Eri.

After breathing in several times "I know that you have just married the man you wanted to be with and that you both love each other very much but I have to tell you that for the longest time since I first saw you on that alley in Yagami that I also love you." He said in one go and after making that statement he felt that a great weight had been lifted off his chest and let out a great sigh of relief.

After the former delinquent had made his statement all eyes turned to the young woman in question waiting for her reply "You're so sweet" she smiled innocently "I love you to but just as a friend." Her voice was sweet as honey.

Harima bowed and got back into the crowd and kept his head down _'I suppose having some of her love is better than none at all.'_ He thought to himself as he fiddled with his fingers.

As Tenma was about to leave the church with her husband Mai Otsuka called out to the bride "Throw the bouquet Tenma!"

The girl put a finger to her lips and thought for a second "This?" she raised the bunch of flowers into view and all the girls in an eager rushed swiftly huddled into group, carrying a few of those that were reluctant with them. "OKAY!" her voice was filled with eager happiness and threw the bouquet into the crowd and then disappeared with Karasuma leaving Harima to wallow in his self pity.

The white and red flowers bounced from grabbing hand to grabbing hand as each young woman cried out that it was hers until eventually the bouquet landed on the head of the half dazed Yakumo who had her thoughts elsewhere. "Oh my god Yakumo you caught it!" All of the girls cried, the raven haired beauty picked the flowers off her head and looked at them blankly.

"They say the one who catches it is the next one to be married," Ichijo stated with a blush across her face.

Eri scoffed at the thought of Yakumo getting married "Please she couldn't even tell the guy that she likes how she truly feels and couldn't even keep him in sight" her voice was arrogant and full of superiority as she folded her arms across her chest.

The red-eyed girl shot the blonde rich girl a glare but the fight was interrupted when the former delinquent who had not been paying attention got in the way. "Umm…Imo… I mean Yakumo-san if you're willing to accept me I'm ready to come back home." He bowed to Tenma's sister as the crowd of young women blushed and were wide eyed at what Harima had said while Yakumo hid her full-face blush.

Eri couldn't believe both the absurdity of both Harima's timing and the words chosen for the situation, not wanting Yakumo to gain any ground with the fool the blonde made a fist and punched Harima in the cheek "You idiot did you forget that you're supposed to be engaged to me?" she pulled him down so she could shout at him better.

"What the hell? Who said?" he shouted back. "We were only pretending, a hoax!" he continued he breathed in and calmed down a little "One Yakumo was my assistant, two she was the one that accepted me after that damned Itoko kicked me out...ah this is pointless I might as well keep on riding" He said with finality and turned to leave however felt someone crash into the back of his jacket and soon heard crying.

"N…No…Pl…Please don't leave me alone, I…I don't want to feel alone anymore." Everyone heard Yakumo's crying and stopped their conversations and Harima turned around slowly while holding the young woman in his arms as a look of shock and also compassion, he hadn't seen Tenma's sister cry this much since the trail. "I…I don't want to be alone, I want to be with Kenji." She choked out as tears freely flowed over her cheek. "Because…'cause I…love you and I want to be happy too!" she shouted the last half out not out of anger but instead out of longing. Everyone went blank and didn't know what to make of the situation and already many of the former suitors that tried to get her attention in the past felt their worlds crashing.

This was too much for the man to take in, his legs buckled and fell backwards onto the concrete pavement and everything started to click into place, her reluctance to draw on his face during the New Years festival, wanting to become his assistant and also seeing the Goto's talk on becoming an editor and then the most important piece of all the trail walk with her before Harima sent Karasuma packing "So-So that's what you were going to say?" he stuttered out as the stark realisation hit him hard in both the gut, the head and the heart.

With her head still buried she nodded slowly to the question as Akira just stared at him "You really suck if you just realised it." She said accusingly.

Harima looked up at the boyish girl and frowned "Shut up! I don't see you with anyone so you can't talk!" He exclaimed, Akira just looked back coldly "Sorry that just slipped out." He said meekly to the woman fearing her wrath, the delinquent turned his attention back to the raven-haired girl that was still crying into his leather jacket and sighed bringing out a handkerchief "Alright, you win I won't leave again, we finished one story so we might as well start another one, but this time you're the heroine." He smiled warmly at her, causing Yakumo to blush fiercely and bury her head once again into his jacket again, however once her red cheeks return to normal she began to smile at the thought.

Out of impulse she quickly leaped across his chest and captured his lips while at the same time removing his sunglasses, at first the former delinquent was shocked at Yakumo's aggressiveness but soon settled into the kiss and began to enjoy it and for the first time Yakumo was able to read his thoughts that were for her only, _Whoa! She's a great kisser_ Just like the last time his thoughts were in white and non-threatening with a floating heart above the text. Yakumo released her hold on the man underneath her "Th…thank you." She smiled "When we get back to home how about I make some onigiri?" she asked and the manga-ka just nodded slowly as his mouth just refused to speak for him.

Mikoto and Akira turned to the blonde heiress "Are you alright with this?" Akira asked in her usual monotonous voice.

Eri huffed at them "No…" She admitted harshly but her features softened somewhat "But at least one of us said it and for some reason I actually feel happy for her." There was no arrogance in her voice just acceptance and empathy for the youngest Tsukamoto sister but truth be told she was a little jealous of Yakumo.

Two days later everyone that had went to America for Tenma and Karasuma's wedding arrived back in Yagami, Japan exiting the terminal Harima walked with Yakumo by his side, while on the plane the 'tough guy' allowed the her to actually speak her mind and tell him what had been going on while he was away and he listened although he had nearly fallen asleep he actually found that they had a few things in common such as they both enjoy the company of animals, the arts and although he couldn't cook well at least his food was edible and while he was on the plane he was able to clear up his little trip on the road and his fishing adventure during high school, "So that's why you did it?" the raven haired beauty asked.

"Yeah. I tried to sort things out the first time but instead I got this pen the second time was well I guess you already saw the result." He rubbed the back of his head. _I guess this could actually work out, there's no pretence, no uneasiness and things come easier to me, not too mention her I like the meals she makes_ he looked down "I'm sorry for the all the times I took advantaged of your kindness and I'd like to thank you." He bowed his head in thanks.

Yakumo felt a little embarrassed when people started to look at them, here was this 'tough guy' bowing to a small, gentle girl in apology although it could look kinda sweet it was in fact kind of odd "Um…uh you don't really have to apologise Harima." She said timidly.

Another raven-haired beauty with a mole on her chin entered the lounge "Oi! Harima!" she called out before smashing the man in question over the head with a fist then followed through with a knee to the gut "That's for leaving without telling anyone and for tossing away your cellphone." She said in a commanding voice.

Looking up from his huddled position on the ground he stared indignantly at his cousin "L…liar you just enjoy beating me up." With the help of Tenma's younger sister he struggled to his feet. "Th…Thanks Yakumo sorry that you had to help me up" He brushed himself off.

"Did all that time on the road make you rusty Kenji?" She asked rhetorically and knowing that her younger cousin would answer placed a hand up to stop him from doing so. "While you were away Sara, Yakumo and I took the liberty of submitting some of your work into Yagami University and guess what they're willing to let you attend." Harima froze in place out of fear.

"You did what!?!" Harima shouted and began pulling at his hair "Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm going to be laughed out before I get there!" he paced back and forth shouting in a wild panic.

"W…We submitted only the more recent work that's all…so you don't have to worry about it Harima" Yakumo placed a hand on one of Harima's arm. "Let's just go home and get you settled again."

"Well as long as it wasn't something embarrassing I guess it can slide this time but I'd like to be told this before I leave." He shoved both hands into the pockets of his jeans and headed off to the parking lot, in attempt to make him seem that he hadn't changed much.

Itoko and Yakumo followed the wayward comic artist closely but kept it so they could have their own discussion, musing at the delicate smile that Yakumo displayed for all to see "So you finally told him didn't you?" the younger Tsukamato sister hid her head and blushed furiously. "You don't need to say anything more." Itoko smiled genuinely "It may take you awhile to get your sister out of that idiot's system but it'll be worth it in the end I suppose, he may have a thick head but his heart is in the right place." She stated rather bluntly, although Yakumo thought calling Harima names was a bit harsh she nodded to her comment on his overall personality.

Harima turned to face the two women "What are you two talking about?" He asked curiously.

"We were just discussing what you'd be doing to pay off Yakumo for letting you stay until you get a job" Itoko stated coldly.

Yakumo raised her hands in protest "W…We weren't talking about anything" her voice was timid as usual.

Itoko passed the two and left them near the entrance of the airport so she could get the car. "Nah…I think it's only fair if I do some of the work around the house until I get back on my feet." He admitted bashfully, after the events that happened at Tenma's wedding to Karasuma he felt rather awkward that he was about to share the same house with his assistant. "A…and if you want you can call me Kenji like you did two days ago." He said with a small blush on his face as they both entered the parking lot.

A red sports car pulled up and idled outside of the door, waiting for Harima and Yakumo to hurry up and finish their conversation Itoko rolled down the driver's side window and leaned out "HEY LOVEBIRDS ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!?!" she called to them.

"DON'T YOU START!" He shouted at Itoko's childishness, after they got into the car both Harima and Yakumo fell asleep within an hour and began to dream _"Miss Tsukamoto, I'll make you…"_ Harima found himself back at high school looking at the back of what he assumed to be Tenma _"forget…about….Yakumo…?"_ He said in alarm as the girl closed the gap between them

Both Harima and Yakumo were no inches apart and the delinquent was now starting to feel hot under the collar as if he could feel a lump form inside his throat_"Kiss me Kenji."_ Yakumo's voice sounded sweet as honey yet also seductive.

Judt in time Harima shot awake in a cold sweat and began to pant quietly "Waah! It was just a dream. Huh?" he brought his left hand to his head and scratched it but then looked down to see that the red-eyed girl was sleeping contently against him.

Not taking her eyes off the road Itoko looked through the corner of her eye to the back seat of the car as soon as she hear stirring "You're finally awake Harima we're here." Again her voice was authoritive in its tone telling her cousin that if he didn't get out of the car within the next five minutes she'd grab him by the ears and throw him out.

"Uh…Thanks?" he opened the passenger's door of the red sports car _could I really be starting to develop feelings for Imoutu-san?_ he asked himself as he gently picked the sleeping Yakumo up with both hands

Just be good to her Harima otherwise I'll make you suffer and so will Hanai and you know who…

"Ye…yeah well I'll see you around Itoko." _I haven't seen you this tired since last winter two years ago, but then again you were running a fever. It must be the jetlag or the fact that we were on a tightly pact plane with god knows how many lecherous perverts._ He thought to himself as he looked down at her protectively, for some reason the thought of them looking at Yakumo like some object riled him up. "Well we're home more or less…" when he got to the front door he froze in place_ I don't have a key_ He sweat dropped.

His prayers were answered when Sara slid the door for them "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" she said with a suspiciously soft, innocent smile on her face.

Harima looked blankly at the blonde "How did you get ahead of us" He asked dumbly.

"I took a cab straight from the airport and it helped that Miss Osakabe drove around the block a few times" she muttered the last bit.

Harima again looked at her blankly "Whatever" he ditched his shoes at the door and passed Sara when she moved aside ascending the staircase to the second floor the 'tough guy' gently put the raven haired beauty into her bed and tucked her in upon sensing the presence of its master Iori jumped onto Yakumo's bed and curled up. "Sleep well Yakumo." he said softly and as if his body moved on its own Harima placed a kiss on her forehead.

As if being awoken from a one hundred year slumber her red eyes fluttered open and she looked over at the guy she had finally admitted her feelings to "Thank you Kenji." Her voice sounded as gentle as ever and for a brief second caught Harima Kenji off guard and embarrassed.

"Uh…yeah good night Tsukamato-san" He stumbled out of Yakumo's room and softly closed the door behind "It took three girls to snap me back to reality….two to slap me about (Itoko and Eri) and now one to patch me up (Yakumo)." He smiled contently and walked back downstairs "We both need to do some healing and I suppose it's best done together." He turned around the corner and saw Sara sitting at the kotatsu looking straight at him causing the comic artist to gulp nervously.

She squealed at what she just heard "Did I hear what I think you just said?" she was now bearing down on him.

He brought a finger to his lips "This stays between us?" Harima whispered to Yakumo's friend as he walked past her to the spare room on the first floor.

"Awww…but why?" she whined "What you said was really sweet and it would make Yakumo very happy." Her eyes pleaded with the 'tough guy' trying to get him to see her point of view.

Harima groaned at her comment "You're trying to push us together but these things take time, if rushed it could lead to a misunderstanding and both of us would wind up hurt." He inhaled deeply and then breathed out, for the longest time he was seeking a relationship but just now he was starting to realise that the relationship would have been with the wrong sister. "At the moment we're in uncharted waters" He reasoned to her in an attempt to get her to see and consider the feelings of both the youngest Tsukamato sister and his.

As the numbers ticked away on the VCR Sara looked down ashamed, Harima actually made sense and after hearing that the man that she had been trying to hook up with her friend had been in love with the elder sister the statement was now set in concrete "Listen just don't hurt her okay." She looked at him pleadingly.

"I won't! I won't! Geeze what do you think I am? Besides she's the best assistant anyone could ask for." He tried to sound as sincere as possible, she had other qualities he could list but he didn't want Sara to get the wrong impression but Sara still eyed Harima sceptically. "I'm going to bed now." He closed the door. "I got a lot of things to tell Pyotor tomorrow." He yawned sleepily, since leaving America and coming back home Harima had not been wearing his sunglasses a sign that no longer shall he be weighed down by the past. "...snore...Yakumo's onigiri...snore..." he smacked his lips together at the thought of eating the riceballs.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. If I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

A/N I know that my grammar could use improvement

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumours that Tsukamoto Yakumo and Harima Kenji were together to spread through Yagami High, with third year studies piling up and her work at the nearby coffee shop and due to Harima's old title as a delinquent the perverted thoughts from other males were now few and far between however it is because of this that she had to stop people from jumping to the wrong conclusion. The door to the Tsukamoto residence slid open I'm home!" Called a raven-haired young woman she sniffed the air and smelled a feint hint of crab mixed with herbs "Sara you didn't have to cook." she said entering the dining room of the Tsukamoto residence

"It's not me that's cooking!" She shouted in delight "Harima is and it's delicious." She took another bite of the casserole "but it's not as good as yours Yakumo."

Harima placed a plate of food down for Yakumo taking a seat at the table and picked up a pair of thin chopsticks and placed a piece of crab meat it into her mouth and chewed it carefully allowing the taste to sink in, after swallowing the piece of meat her eyes widened in surprise "Delicious." She said in an almost seductive voice.

Harima smiled slightly "There's plenty more where that came from." he placed his own plate at the table and ate in almost complete silence until Harima brought out his completed manuscript. "I've started the new series already." He said rather bashfully "This time the characters aren't modelled on anyone in particular." He handed the envelope to his assistant.

Opening the envelope carefully she took in every bit of detail of the manga as usual it was a romantic/comedy however this time none of the characters looked like anyone she knew, the inking and toning had improved greatly and also the dialogue was believable. "Wow! Hari…Kenji you did all this?" she asked correcting herself while looking up slightly from the manuscript.

"Yeah…while I was on the road I used my artistic skills to make some portraits of those I met and sold them to those who allowed me to draw them, so I guess it allowed me to improve." However he let out a sigh remembering how stupid he acted and how he left everyone in the lurch and began to wash up the dishes.

"What's wrong Harima-san?" Sara asked handing her plate to him.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to Yagami University and I was thinking after I hand the manuscript in why don't we get everyone that we can find and celebrate on Sunday? What do you think?" he asked as Yakumo grabbed a tea towel and help with the drying.

Sara nodded "Sounds like a great idea but what's the occasion?" she asked curious as to why he wanted to have a party.

The raven-haired girl looked up at Harima with piercing eyes "You want to celebrate being accepted into a University and also the start of the new manga right Harima?" her voice was filled with sure confidence.

For some reason Harima found Yakumo's keen abilities of deduction a little unnerving but at the same time not surprising "Yeah…right as usual. Didn't I say that you could just call me Kenji?" He placed a plate on the rack.

Sara shook her head in disapproval granted that seeing the delinquent accepted into university was something to be celebrated she also saw it as a waste. "You shouldn't spend money so frivolously." She admonished both of them. "Keep it small and simple."

Harima didn't like the fact his plans were being shot to hell by Yakumo's friend "…" he silently placed another wet dish on the rack

"I know! Why not just keep it between you and Yakumo?" she suggested cheerfully as she saw him in a slump after telling him off.

He placed the last dish on the rack and dried his hands off and turned to face Sara and Yakumo then placed a hand behind his head with a bashful expression in his face "I guess you're right…Besides it's probably for the best" he then walked past them and began planning for the next day '_And it'll be on the first step on getting over Tenma I suppose' _he thought to himself sadly the former delinquent faced the younger Tsukamoto sister. "It's a date then" he said in his usual brave voice.

Her eyes widened in shock and then hid her now bright red face "Ah…okay" she said meekly. '_I'm going on a date with Harima'_ her blush deepened at the thought while the bangs of her hair hid her face.

Sara got up from the table and eagerly bounded over to her friend "Let's get your clothes ready for tomorrow." She grabbed Yakumo by the arm and dragged her upstairs to choose her evening outfit for tomorrow evening.

Although at first it was hard for him to start classes during the middle of the year Harima actually managed to pick up on the lessons fairly quickly and his work was getting attention from the professors. As he was leaving the premises he received a call on his new jet black and silver cellphone "Hello?" he said nonchalantly

"Tazawa-kun we ran the pages that you handed in this morning and we have never seen so much positive feedback before, even more than Nejiou-kun" An excited male voice came through the receiver. "Goto wants you to do one hundred and twenty pages by next week." He stated matter-of-factly to the young mangaka.

"Sure I'll get on it right away." He held back a cry of victory and disconnected the call. _'Yeah in your face Karasuma! This is my time to shine!'_ he shouted in his mind, picturing himself in front of a glowing light while atop of a white stone pillar. "I better call Yakumo." He accessed his phonebook and found the name of the girl in question.

At this time Yakumo was leaving Yagami High with Sara by her side and discussing what they should have for dinner "I was thinking maybe we should have some soba noodles for dinner tonight." The dark haired girl turned to her friend.

"That sounds good Yakumo but don't you have a date this afternoon?" Even though Sara knew that her friend hadn't forgotten about her date she thought it best just to remind the younger Tsukamoto sister.

The dark haired girl looked away hiding her blush "I…I can start dinner before he comes home." She spoke in her usual soft tone.

The English girl shook her head "The first thing you will do when you get home is change into that yukata, after all you have a date." She said playfully while giving her friend a wink. "I wonder where Harima is going to take you?" she placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the sky in thought.

It was then that Yakumo's phone began to ring, she flipped open the phone and saw Harima's name on the display. "Hari….Kenji, how'd your day go?" she asked casually, earning a giggle from her friend.

"_It went great my manga sold more than their top artist and the classes were relatively easy."_ Harima spoke from the other end of the phone excitedly. _"By the way I hope you're ready for tonight, I have the perfect spot picked our" _He said gently to her

It surprised her that Harima the former delinquent was so excited "That's great Kenji" earning another giggle from Sara at how comfortable Yakumo seemed saying his first name. "We're just on our way home." She admitted.

"_I'll see you when I get home then_" He replied and disconnected the connection, with the fireworks festival on their wouldn't be many places open and Yakumo couldn't help but wonder what Harima had planned for their evening out

* * *

As the sun began to set Harima led a blindfolded, Yukata clad Yakumo through Yagami shrine and to a clearing at the back that overlooked the glittering city and the bay, on the ground there was blanket strewn out that had some battery powered lamps in each corner in the middle there were a variety of foods common to a picnic. "Here we are." The former delinquent removed the blindfold and showed her the spread.

Although she knew the site from the time that Eri, Mikoto, Akira, Sara, Tenma and herself had last watched the Summer Festival's fireworks display it was how much effort into it and the fact they were able to watch the sunset before the main event "Oh…wow" she sat on the blanket with Harima "how did you know about this spot?" she asked thinking that only her sister and her friends only knew about this spot.

He sighed "Well…a little while back there was some misunderstanding between four-eyes and myself and we fell down there." He pointed over the edge of the hill they were sitting on.

She looked a little worried by that statement, remembering what Mikoto had said about being unable to get back up "I hope you weren't hurt"

He unwrapped a riceball and shook his head "Nah, not much." He said modestly and then took a bite.

As Harima digested the first mouthful Yakumo noticed a grain of rice on Harima's cheek "You got something" she boldly picked the grain of rice off of his cheek and ate it, leaving the male stunned by what she had just done however with the gentle light from the torches illuminating her delicate, porcelain skin he felt himself drawn to her and slowly closed the gap between them.

As both could feel each other's breath and were close to sealing their relationship with a kiss, they were interrupted by someone approaching where they were having their picnic "Looks like The fireworks have already started" Mikoto exclaimed loudly as a green and blue rocket exploded in the night sky.

Hanai who had arrived with a hand at the small of Mikoto's back and saw the two close to each other. "Oh…Harima and Yakumo you're here." He said in his usual commanding tone.

Mikoto and Hanai took a seat next to the pair and watched the fireworks the display "We haven't seen you for a while."

The young man in the glasses turned to the former delinquent with a stern and serious look on his face "We heard that you got into university, even though it is a scholarship" he pointed out.

"But it's good to hear that you are studying." Mikoto replied playfully hitting her boyfriend in the arm, telling him off for being rude and the conversations continued through the night.

Once they got home Harima stood at the entrance to the room he was staying in with a bashful look on his face "I'm sorry about what happened tonight" he looked down and away from the younger Tsukamoto sister.

The raven-haired beauty shook her head with a smile on her face "Although we were interrupted it was nice to watch the fireworks with Hanai and Mikoto"

The former delinquent relaxed a little after hearing that Yakumo was okay about how the date ended "I suppose we should get to bed." He said making his way to his futon.

Reluctantly she agreed and began to slide the door closed. "Yeah..oh..ah..Ioriii?" the black cat tripped his owner up and she fell into the arms of Harima knocking his sunglasses off and their lips connected as they both fell with wide-eyes that eventually relaxed and felt comfortable in the lip lock.

Eventually they both reluctantly pulled away from each other and Harima looked down at the girl that lay on top of him "A…are you okay?" he asked affectionately moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Looking up at him she finally managed to see his thoughts '_I love you Yakumo' _unlike those of other boys and men, his thoughts were in white and weren't threatening at all "Ummm…yeah" she replied with a faint blush on her face Yakumo nodding

"Y'know you can get up now?" he asked and reminded her at the same time but really didn't want to let go and was happy enough to let her rest.

She shook her head and placed it on his chest and listened to his heart "I want to stay here and listen" listening to his heart beat she soon drifted off to sleep in Harima's arms.

The former delinquent let out a contented sigh and wrapped a blanket around both himself and the girl that lay sleeping on top of him "G'night Yakumo" then it was his turn to fall asleep.

Kneeling by the hallway she and patting the black house cat Sara looked on at the couple with a smile "Good work Iori" The cat meowed in response and the blonde English girl then headed of back to bed, leaving Iori to curl up next to the sleeping Yakumo and Harima.


End file.
